Various user productivity applications allow for data entry and analysis. These applications can provide for data creation, editing, and analysis using spreadsheets, presentations, documents, messaging, or other user activities. Users can store data files associated with usage of these productivity applications on various distributed or cloud storage systems so that the data files can be accessible wherever a suitable network connection is available. In this way, a flexible and portable user productivity application suite can be provided.
However, the information technology industry has continually increased the amount of information as well as the quantity of sources of information. Users can be quickly overwhelmed with data analysis due to the sheer quantity of data or number of options available for managing and presenting the data and associated analysis conclusions. Moreover, users within an organization have a difficult time leveraging the data and analysis of co-workers, and leveraging data analysis while switching between small form-factor devices (such as smartphones and tablet computers) and large form-factor devices (such as desktop computers).